Starish!
by Animefreak1199
Summary: Haruka has gotten closer to everyone now and starts to have trouble with things like...love. Oh yeah, and if you haven't watched or finished the anime there might be some spoilers...


_**Starish! Overflowing love**_

Haruka opened her eyes, slowly awakening from her sleep. She sat up and stretched her arms out. She got up off of her bed and walked over to the window and looked outside. "It was the start of a hot sunny day. "Starish" were on vacation. It was nice and all but the only thing is…. We're by ourselves. We have to cook, find good places to practice and we're in this giant villa. I've already gotten lost a few times." She thought to herself.

Haruka took a shower and got dressed. She opened her door and walked out. She walked down the hallway and went down the stairs.

"Ah, Haruka! Good morning."Natsuki exclaimed.

"Good morning!" She replied with a smile, "Huh? What's this?"

"Breakfast, my lady." Ren answered softly, while getting freshly baked rolls out of the oven.

"Really!" She asked shocked. Ittoki was making beacon, Syo was frying and flipping eggs, Masato was cutting fruit up and Tokiya was making drinks.

Haruka smiled then realized something.

"Huh? What's wrong Haruka?" Syo asked.

"I was just wondering… where's Cecil?" She said.

They all looked around. Then looked at each other.

"Who knows." They said and went back to cooking.

Haruka turned around and Cecil was right in front of her. He held her chin up and leaned in to kiss her as Haruka's eyes widened in shock. But before Cecil could kiss her Tokiya and Ren stood in front of her while Ittoki, Syo, Masato and Natsuki pulled him backwards.

"Dude, what are you doing? You're stressing her out." Syo said.

"Man, but I was so close." Cecil whined.

Tokiya and Ren turned to her.

"Are you all right?" Tokiya asked.

"Did he touch you anywhere?" Ren asked.

"No, I'm fine." She answered.

"Anyway," Ittoki continued, "let's dig in!"

Haruka had filled her plate completely. She had been really hungry lately, but she didn't know why. She walked out of the kitchen to the garden to enjoy the fresh breeze blow through her hair. She automatically closed her eyes. It reminded her of the village she grew up in. She'd always sneak out to the front garden to feel the fresh breeze coming through the fields.

Haruka opened her eyes again. Natsuki was now standing next to her.

"It's pretty isn't it?" He asked, not turning his head to her.

She nodded. Suddenly a huge breeze came out of nowhere. Haruka held her hair to stop it getting in her face. When the breeze had stopped she turned to Natsuki. She noticed there was something different about his appearance. It wasn't his emotionless face or the way he was standing. Then she realized it.

His glasses. They weren't there. Haruka's eyes widened. Satsuki turned to her and smirked. She knew this wasn't going to end very well. Satsuki grabbed her arm and pushed her against a wall. He held her wrists with one hand above her head tightly so that she couldn't move. She let out a slight gasp, but Satsuki just smiled.

"Let's carry on from where we left off, shall we?" Satsuki said with that evil smile of his.

He held her chin, his thumb brushing against her bottom lip. She shut her lips as tightly as possible making it impossible for anything to happen. She started breathing through her nose. But it was harder than she thought. She was getting exhausted with her arms up so high. She couldn't do anymore. She let out a loud gasp and opened her mouth. Before she knew it, Satsuki leaned and kissed her. With no energy she couldn't do anything. She was completely defenceless against him.

"Hey! Get the hell off of her!" A familiar voices shouted.

Satsuki finished the kiss and looked towards the two standing there. Ittoki and Ren were standing there with the most pissed off faces possible.

"What the hell are your dirty lips doing on hers?!" Ren shouted.

Satsuki smiled and licked the remaining saliva strand off his lips. He let go of Haruka's hands and she fell to the ground.

"The last time I came out you really pissed me off. So," he said as he picked up Haruka into his arms, "Come at me if you want your princess back. If you lose I'll be rocking the bed-"

"We already know the end to that sentence, so no need to finish it." Ittoki said angrily.

"All night long. I might even take her for two. Maybe even a week, two weeks…_Forever _maybe?" He finished with an evil smile.

Ren clenched his fists tightly as Satsuki laid Haruka down.

"Like hell we would let _you _do that!" Ren shouted coming at him.

Haruka reached out to the grass and grabbed Natsuki's glasses.

9 meters

8 meters

7 meters

6 meters

Haruka struggled to get on her feet, but she managed to walk a few steps.

5 meters

4 meters

She hovered the glasses above his head.

3 meters

2 meters

She quickly put the glasses on him and Ren stopped running. Haruka's legs wouldn't hold up any longer and she started to fall backwards, but Ittoki caught her.

"Hey, Haruka! Are you okay? Did he touch you anywhere?" Ittoki asked panicking.

The last thing Haruka saw was the worried look on Ittoki's face and then nothing.


End file.
